The Accident
by Vermilion Angel
Summary: Hutch has a bad day, and someone gets what they deserve. Short and gentle story, like a hobbit.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, I get nothing :-(

**Summery:** Hutch has a bad day. Nothing too serious happens

For Starsky's Strut, who does this sort of thing a lot better then I do.

hits, tips, and (of course) reveiws, are always apprectiated. Just a short, sweet, silly little story that I hope will at least raise a smile.

**The Accident**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the holidaymakers at Cedar Lakes were enjoying themselves. Well, most of them were enjoying themselves. In a small, wood-slatted medical centre, sat two of Bay City's finest in unfortunately familiar surroundings.

"Ha ha… you're a real comedian, you know that?" Hutch groused, struggling to sit up further in the hospital bed, but having considerable trouble one-handed.

"So I've been told… hey" Starsky shifted forward in the chair and helped his partner into a more comfortable sitting position

"Thanks." Hutch sighed, allowing his mock indignation to slide for the moment

"Man, I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" Starsky said, settling down in the chair again "You go away for two days and you end up in traction"

"It's hardly traction Starsk." Hutch said, looking down at his arm in a cast "A fractured arm and a sprained ankle are hardly what I'd consider a major drama. I'm surprised they even made you come up here, I'm going home tomorrow morning."

Starsky shook his head "and how were you planning on getting home, huh? You can't drive like that, and you couldn't exactly get a bus. And I think you're leaving out the nasty whack on the head as well there, buddy."

Hutch looked sheepish "Yeah, I guess I hadn't thought about that."

"Uh-huh… well it's a good job I'm here then isn't it? Honestly blintz, I don't know how you'd get along without me."

"I'd hire a babysitter." Hutch said sarcastically

"Yeah, yeah" Starsky replied with a grin "What happened to that pretty girl you were with, uh… Susan?"

"Tanya." Hutch said

"Oh well, whatever." Starsky shrugged "where'd she get to? I got the impression she'd be down here feeding you peeled grapes."

Hutch's face fell and he seemed suddenly interested in the foot of the bed "Ah yeah… well, I don't think I'll be seeing her again in a while…"

Starsky raised his eyebrows, wondering whether or not to ask the obvious question

Hutch noticed his partner's silence and decided to break the tension

"Well, as long as I've got one good hand my love-life's still in tact" he snickered

Starsky burst into laughter at that, and the matter was swept aside

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Mr Hutchinson" The clipped, authoritative tone preceded a tall, neat looking doctor in his early fifties. As he entered the room, Starsky noticed Hutch immediately sink lower into the bed. Starsky jumped up and offered his hand to the man that reminded him of his high school headmaster.

"Detective Dave Starsky…" was all he managed to say before Ansem cut him off

"Doctor Ansem. However, visiting hours ended ten minutes ago detective. You shall have to finish your interview later."

Starsky began to correct him "Oh no I'm…"

Ansem interrupted a second time "I must ask you to leave detective. Evening visiting hours begin at seven."

Starsky shut his mouth and nodded stiffly, raising his eyebrows at Hutch, who gazed at him pleadingly. "Get well Hutch, I'll be back later." He gave a thin smile to the doctor and walked out of the room.

"In trouble with the law Mr Hutchinson?" Ansem queried, but did not wait for a reply "How is the arm feeling? Better?" He jotted something down on his chart he held, and then clipped it to the end of the bed "the duty nurse will be here in an hour to check your vitals." Then in a low voice he added, "this is a small hospital Mr Hutchinson, we do not appreciate troublemakers." He frowned and left his stunned patient alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starsky did not like being thrown out of his partner's hospital room, no matter how slight the injury. But something in Ansem's demeanour demanded obedience and Starsky had long learned that it was not wise to irritate the natives. Having no-where to go, and having nothing to do until seven, he decided to head down to the lake and see what Hutch had been so excited about for the last few days.

The lake itself was nestled in a valley overlooked by the small tourist camp. It was indeed very pretty, a wide stretch of clear blue that reflected the lines of pine trees on the other side. There was sailing, swimming, and even a baseball diamond near the beach. But, looking around, it still wasn't Hutch's kind of place. There were still to many people and not enough nature. Starsky sighed, already board with the shiny lake and the happy tourists. Going to a place like Cedar Lakes never really as fun alone, especially a guy like Starsky, despite the urbanisation, it was still to 'nature-y' for him. Walking back to the hotel, he spotted a familiar figure trotting towards him. Rather literally, the bathing suit she wore hugged her curves tightly, while a broad floppy hat hid her pale skin from the sun. She had a pair of dark sunglasses on and was wearing flip-flops. He forced himself to look at her eyes as she approached, his partner did pick the pretty ones.

"Dave?" She hollered "Dave!" She flung her arms around him in a quick squeeze "What a wonderful surprise!" She flashed a row of perfect white teeth "what brings you up here?"

He looked at Tanya for a moment and wondered if she could be serious "Uh, I'm here to see Hutch actually."

She simply looked at him for a second "Hutch?" she said thoughtfully, as if she had to remember who he was

_Hutch. Tall, blond… he came up here with you?_ Starsky remained silent

"I didn't realise he was still up here." She said thoughtfully

"Didn't you come up here together?" Starsky tried to keep his voice level, trying to hide the disbelief and confusion in his head

"Yeah." She bit her bottom lip, something she always did while thinking "I haven't seen him since this morning." She told him matter-of-factly, as if this was expected.

Starsky was thrown for a loop "I'm sorry?"

"Well… he wanted to try this climbing wall up at the lodge" She vaguely waved her arm back towards the hotel "anyway, it was so dull that I decided to hit the beach, I haven't heard from him."

Starsky's mind began to fill in the gaps in the conversation "So, you were both climbing?"

"Well, Ken was… I was just standing about really."

"Holding the other end of the safety rope?" Starsky asked carefully

"Uh, sure." She shrugged "Something like that. Anyway, when I got back he'd gone. Can you believe that?" She said with surprised indignation "Just left. Anyway, it didn't matter because well…" She looked around and waved to a man approaching carrying a big cooler "I really like Ken and all… but, well, I met Sal on the beach and he's so much more my type."

Starsky gaped at her, unsure of how to proceed. Could she really be so utterly dense? So completely emotionless towards Hutch? How could his intelligent best friend fall for such a moron? His eyes flicked down again. Oh yeah. She brushed back her long hair as Sal joined them

"Hey baby, ready?"

She nodded "If you see Ken, tell him I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Starsky could only stand and blink, open mouthed. The two figures disappeared into the distance. No wonder Hutch had been reluctant to mention her, and no wonder he fell from the wall. Yeah, Hutch could pick them all right. Starsky was glad they weren't doing something more dangerous. He smiled grimly as he watched them walk away down towards the lake. Hutch was better without her, and three was no point getting angry with her, the words would just bounce off the thick skull and rattle around in her empty head. He sighed; it seemed sometimes the most intelligent people could lack common sense. At least Hutch didn't seem to cut up about it. A low rumble emanated from somewhere Starsky's midsection and he headed towards the restaurant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little hospital was quiet, with only a handful of beds and a few nurses, not forgetting the charming Dr Ansem. Hutch lay back and closed his eyes. The room had no TV and Starsky wasn't allowed back in until seven, so he had the choice of counting ceiling tiles or sleeping. It wasn't really much of a choice. If he admitted to himself, he was feeling a bit sick from the fall, but he really didn't think it would be necessary to be kept in overnight. He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. The loud clatter and the sudden impact across his middle jerked him awake. He found a nurse standing sheepishly by his bed, and he was covered in his dinner

"Oh no…" she whispered

"What is that racket?" Ansem demanded, storming into the room. His office was only a few doors down; he glared at the nurse, then at Hutch, assessing the mess

"Mr Hutchinson, you were warned about this kind of behaviour. I will not tolerate… childish tantrums in my hospital." He warned, and then turned to the terrified nurse "Ginny, clean up this mess… and if Mr Hutchinson wants to be petulant and throw his dinner around he won't receive any more." He turned on his heels and stalked out of the room. All the colour drained from the young nurses face

"I'm s-sorry" she gathered up the plates and fetched a new blanket "I-I'll try and bring something later."

Hutch smiled "It's ok, it wasn't your fault."

She beamed at him and fled the room, holding the tray tightly

Hutch groaned as he let his head fall back onto the pillow. He wasn't sure the day could get any worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starsky sauntered in and checked in at reception before making his way to Hutch's room. He found the blond asleep. He smiled a little as he nudged his friend's arm

"Huh? Oh… hey Starsky." Hutch smiled and sort of sighed. Starsky helped him get sitting up again

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Ok… hungry."

Starsky frowned, glancing at his watch "Haven't they fed you yet?"

"Well… my dinner sort of ended up in my lap." Hutch gave a short half-laugh "And I wasn't allowed anything else."

"What?" Starsky half-yelled

"Shh! Jeez Starsky, keep your voice down." Hutch winced, still feeling groggy from the knock on his head

"Oh… sorry." Starsky dropped his voice down to normal "What do you mean you're not allowed more? They're just going to let you starve?"

"Well, Ginny said she'd try to bring me something later." Hutch said, hoping to ease his obviously riled partner

"I don't understand, what happened?"

Hutch relayed the day's events. Starsky just shook his head in disbelief. "This just isn't your day, is it blondie?"

With a sigh, Hutch lent back "I just can't wait to get out of here."

Starsky snapped his fingers and drew something out of his back pocket, tossing it into Hutch's lap "Figured you could use something to read"

Hutch picked up the magazine and grinned "Hey, thanks! You have no idea how dull it was in here all day…" his stomach growled loudly and he blushed slightly

Starsky stood up "I'll go and get you something to eat. I'll be back in a minute."

The lone nurse at the nurse's station was reading a magazine with a small black and white television showing some cheesy soap opera playing quietly beside her.

"Uh, ma'am?"

The nurse peered up with a grin "Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, my friend down there hasn't been given any food and I…"

The nurse frowned "Oh yes, Mr Hutchinson… Dr Ansem said he wasn't to have anything… Um…" she dropped her voice to a low whisper as the other two nurses came into the station. The slightly older looking nurse tapped her lightly on the arm

"Dr Ansem is a jerk. He's bitter that he was transferred here instead of getting a promotion. He seems to have your friend pegged as some kind of criminal…" she let her voice trail off as they heard footsteps approaching, but they stopped and a door opened and shut "Anyway" she continued "He almost tossed Maggie out in her ear the other day… he's an ogre."

The door opened again and the footsteps approached. Dr Ansem frowned at the collection of people around the nurse's station

"What are we running here?" he demanded "A tea party?"

Starsky turned to the man "Dr Ansem?"

Hutch was quietly reading his magazine waiting for Starsky to get back. He heard raised voices down the hall, followed by a crash. Looking up from his magazine, he was surprised when Dr Ansem walked unsteadily into the room

"My sincerest apologies Mr… uh, _Detective_ Hutchinson… there seems to have been a slight misunderstanding on my part. I hope you can forgive me" He laughed nervously "I'll see to it that you are brought dinner immediately, and I hope you'll not endure any more difficulties." He cast Hutch an uneasy smile and fled the room, yet again leaving a stunned patient. Starsky sauntered through the door with a huge grin plastered on his face "Hey, I really like the nurses here." He jabbed a thumb towards the door

"What happened to Ansem?"

"He just found out it wasn't his day either." Starsky snickered

Hutch's eyes widened "You didn't…"

Starsky laughed, "I didn't do anything, buddy"

Hutch frowned "You didn't?"

"Sure, I gave him a few things to think about" he laughed "I 'ain't never seen anybody go so pale so quick"

"Well buddy, you can get pretty scary when you're mad"

Starsky grinned "Well… I thought I shook him down pretty well… did my best bad cop impression" he put on a fake scowl, and Hutch laughed "had _him_ wetting his pants... I'll tell ya'. Anyway, he then turns on the nurses and starts hollering like it's their fault! Suddenly Ginny steps up and _Whack!_"

Hutch's eyes widened further "Ginny? You mean sweet little 'never talks too loud, never looks you in the eye' Ginny"

Starsky nodded "That girl's got a mean left hook"

Hutch burst into fits of laughter, and Starsky joined in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining time Hutch spent in the hospital, he was treated like a king. Late the next morning, he was almost reluctant to leave. He gave Ginny a peck on the cheek and she giggled, turning her blushing face away. Then she took out a notepad and scribbled down her number and stuffed it into his shirt pocket.

"Just in case." She giggled

One of the other nurses approached and did the same "Share it with curly over there" she winked

He smiled and moved uneasily towards the Torino

"What about my car?" Hutch asked as Starsky helped him into the passenger seat

"Why don't you leave it here as a part of the museum display?" Starsky said, getting into the car

Hutch rolled his eyes as the pulled away from the hospital.


End file.
